wings_of_fire_deathseerpeacewielderfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathseer
Deathseer 'is one of the two protagonists of the series of fanfictions. He is a young, male, dark blue NightWing/SeaWing hybrid who hatched under three full moons. In ''The Lost Tribe, he is revealed to be an animus along with his brother, Peacewielder. He hatched along with Peacewielder on the Brightest Night, though his parents Shadow and Hydra had took Peacewielder's egg from the middle of nowhere. Appearance Deathseer is a handsome young NightWing/SeaWing hybrid, meaning he looks like a combination of both tribes. His horns, snout and and spikes are dark blue, while his scales are a medium-dark blue. His underbelly is a little lighter, and he has SeaWing aquatic glowing patterns all over his body. He is thrice-moonborn, so he has a silver teardrop in the corner of his eyes though it does not show on many of his references (a mistake). He has the star patterns on his wings that NightWings have, though his wings are dark blue unlike most NightWings' black starry wings. Biography '''Pre-series Deathseer hatched on the Brightest Night along with the Dragonets of Destiny (of course, in a different location) along with Peacewielder (whose egg was left out to die but Shadow and Hydra took the egg into their nest), who also recieved powers, Shadowmelter, who also received powers but only mind reading for some strange reason, and Anglerfish, who received no powers at all. The nest hatched in the ruins of the Lost City of Night - Shadow and Hydra were wandering the continent for a safe, spacious hatching spot - and stumbled across the city. The nest hatched in the same nest Darkstalker hatched in, two thousand years ago, though Shadow and Hydra just found the nest lying around. Six years later, Deathseer's family fought in the War of SandWing Succession - on no particular side, really, but everybody thought they were fighting for Queen Blister. Ironically, Deathseer hates all three SandWing princesses but actually seems to enjoy talking to Blaze. Unfortunately, in one battle, Sharpclaw was 'killed' by an IceWing's frostbreath - Icicle to be exact - and went into hiding near the Dragonets of Destiny's old cave for two years until Deathseer and Peacewielder found him at the end of The Lost Tribe. The Lost Tribe Deathseer, along with his siblings, is first shown in the prologue arguing and talking about crushes. He is revealed to have a crush on nobody, like his brother Peacewielder. After hunting for a while, Hydra tells the dragonets that they can go to Jade Mountain Academy because the staff opened six new winglets. Deathseer is assigned to the Emerald Winglet. He then flies off with his siblings to Jade Mountain led by his father, Shadow. Gallery DeathseerByQC.png|Deathseer by QueenClam WoF D&P TLT Cover.png|Deathseer on the cover of The Lost Tribe by Deathseer Page1Panel1TLTGN.png|Deathseer in a sneak peek of The Lost Tribe: The Graphic Novel. SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Deathseer (Platy).png|Deathseer reference by Platypus the SeaWing Deathseer-Related Badges Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Mindreaders Category:Prophets Category:Animus dragons Category:Protagonists Category:TLT Characters Category:WoJS Characters Category:Males Category:PoVs Category:Deathseer/Peacewielder's Gang